


Persistence

by twoturtlesinabathtub



Series: The Right Words [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, M/M, Muzu can be a realllll dick, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sidon is best boy, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoturtlesinabathtub/pseuds/twoturtlesinabathtub
Summary: Even the most enthusiastic, optimistic prince can be as stubborn as an ox—especiallywhenever the object of his affections is in distress.





	Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this a T rating just for the descriptions of violence/injury, but that's about it.

"Link!" Sidon's feet nearly slipped from under him as he ran towards the shrine that lay behind the central circle of Zora's Domain. It took forever to get there—had the Great Bridge always been this long?

When he reached the edge of the open area surrounding Mipha's statue, he couldn't tell if his shortness of breath was because he'd run so frantically, or if it was because he was finally in view of those blue eyes, that golden skin and hair. Quickly, Sidon straightened his posture and tried to look a bit more dignified. He was a calm and collected prince. He was _not_ in a tizzy over this incredibly welcome surprise.

Link liked to visit the Domain occasionally—he liked checking up on Hyrule's inhabitants, making sure that they were still safe as he prepared to fight Calamity Ganon. Still, Sidon preferred to believe that his home was visited more often by Link than anywhere else.

But as Sidon got closer to Link, he noticed that his face was strangely pale and he was walking with a noticeable limp. "Link?" asked Sidon, much quieter this time. "Are you unwell?"

Small convulsions were rippling through his Link's muscles. He opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but all of a sudden his face contorted in pain and he crumpled to the ground with a groan.

Sidon stood over Link's unmoving body in shock, as if unwilling to believe what had just happened. His brain kicked in a couple of seconds later and, without consciously realizing it, he was practically roaring for help as he scooped the Hylian into his arms and dashed towards the infirmary.

.~.~.

It turned out that Link had run into a huge pack of electric lizalfos while he'd been out foraging, and had been caught utterly flatfooted. In the rain, the monsters had been downright lethal, and even using Mipha's Grace, he'd still had to teleport away from the beasts to escape with his life. Ne'ez Yohma had been the first shrine that had come to his mind, and rightly so—Zora healing magic was nigh unparalleled in all of Hyrule.

Sidon stared at Link, at the way his chest gently rose and fell as he slept. The healers had been able to treat most of his wounds fairly quickly, but nerve damage from the electricity that had coursed through his small body was still a very real possibility. Shock arrows were nasty, whether you were a Zora or not.

The prince had sat at Link's side since he'd brought him to the infirmary, and he hadn't moved since. Predictably, Muzu came to chastise him after the first few hours of his absence from court.

Sidon didn't turn to face Muzu when the adviser pointedly cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway. "Yes, Muzu, what is it?" he asked—quietly, so as not to disturb Link's slumber.

"Your highness, King Dorephan's council is gathering to discuss what measures are to be taken to strengthen our borders near Upland Zorana. Your presence is required. Immediately."

Sidon still didn't turn, studying Link's face to make sure that he was still asleep. "Please give the elders my regrets, as I will be unable to attend today."

His words would aggravate Muzu, no doubt, but Sidon refused to leave Link's side. The sharp, gut-wrenching terror that he'd felt when Link had collapsed outside the shrine was a feeling he never wanted to experience again. He _had_ to make sure that the small Champion would be all right; leaving him alone wasn't even an option.

As he predicted, Muzu stepped forward with a huff. "The Hylian will be fine, your highness. You do Zora's Domain no good by needlessly mothering him."

Sidon's jaw clenched so hard that it made his teeth hurt. "Surely the council can survive my absence from a single meeting. My father will understand."

"Prince Sidon, I must insist that you stop acting like a child, and begin taking your responsibilities to your fellow Zora seriously. This Hylian is not worth—"

Oh, that did it.

Sidon's head whipped around and he fixed Muzu with a very un-princely glower. "What do you have against Link?" demanded Sidon, voice bordering on the territorial. "He calmed Vah Ruta. He's saved so many lives, at great personal expense. At this moment in time, Link is practically the living embodiment of _hope_ for Hyrule. And you would rather he walk his path alone?"

As Sidon spoke, Muzu couldn't help but notice that the prince had drawn closer to the Hylian's side, even going so far as to gently grasp one of Link's hands in his own. An inkling of apprehension began to slither into his gut. It couldn't be. Prince Sidon could not actually be...

"I am aware of how he has helped us," the adviser said carefully. "However, someone of your station has many, many other matters of importance to address. As the Domain's future monarch, it is your duty to devote your life to the well-being of your kingdom. You must listen to reason and prioritize your causes."

Sidon slowly stood up, his pupils narrowing to dangerous slits as he stared Muzu down. "Do you truly believe that ensuring the wellbeing of the Champion who is destined to slay Calamity Ganon is not a worthy enough cause for me to adopt?"

Muzu's face twitched as he suppressed his obvious frustration. "I suppose I don't," he said grudgingly. He turned to leave, but couldn't resist a parting shot as he passed through the door leading out of the infirmary. "I'm sure that, should something happen to our sole heir to the throne as he goes gallivanting off to play in the wild, Zora's Domain will experience no upheaval whatsoever."

Sidon said nothing, staring at the now-empty doorway as his hold on Link's hand strengthened. He realized that he was being a bit overly defensive, but he couldn't help himself. This was the most irrational he'd ever been.

He turned to look at Link and sat back down at his side. "I'll keep you safe," he found himself whispering. "As long as you wish it, I will remain at your side. Always."

To Sidon's horror, the Champion's eyes slowly opened halfway, looking up at him sleepily. Oh. Dear Goddess Hylia, had he actually heard him say something so embarrassing? Sidon tried—and failed—to appear calm, but breathing was becoming so _difficult_ as he stared at Link with wide, panicked eyes.

Before he could apologize for his rash words, Link just gave a little chuckle. "You showed him," he murmured. He turned the hand that Sidon was still grasping so that their palms were pressed together. "Thank you, Sidon. For everything." He gave the prince that shy little smile that never failed to make Sidon feel like an infatuated child. "You're such a good friend."

Friend.... He could be Link's friend. He could wait. He _would_ wait, wait as long as it took, until he could find the proper words to tell Link that he desired so much more.

"But you don't have to stay," said Link, interrupting his musings. "I don't want to keep you from your duties."

Sidon's bottom lip jutted out the tiniest bit. "No. I'm staying here to make sure you're all right. If it irritates Muzu, then, well...everything will be as it's always been." He grinned down at Link.

Link gave him a smirk, one eyebrow raised teasingly as he unmockingly mimicked the words Sidon said to him so often: "Oh, and have I mentioned how incredible you are? And how thankful I am? Because you are! And I am!" He giggled sleepily as his eyes started to slip shut.

He was asleep before he could see the blush rise into Sidon's cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Link is not playing dumb about Sidon's crush; he is _literally_ just as oblivious as Sidon himself.
> 
> (Also, if Zora can't actually blush, please just pretend that they do for my sake, haha.)


End file.
